Cheer Up, Ike
by snow. x . fairy
Summary: A series of shorts focused on Ike and his relationship with four of the swordsmen as they try to break him out of his slump. {Lots of Bromance and hugs, fluff C:}


**Cheer **. x . **Up **. x . **Ike **

_snow . x . fairy_

**Summary: **A series of shorts focused on Ike and his relationship with four of the swordsmen as they try to break him out of his slump. {Lots of Bromance and hugs, fluff C:}

**Rating: **K+

**Note: **I'm using the SSBB/Path of Radiance version of Ike in this story—so he looks like how he does in those two games.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Super Smash Bros by Nintendo. Never have, never will.

* * *

**I . **

"Thanks again for training with me, Ike."

Ike swung Ragnell over his shoulder, turning around to face one of his closest friends, Marth. The indigo-haired mercenary shrugged at the prince.

"Anytime," Ike said. "I don't mind training once in a while."

Marth smiled, "I agree."

They both stood in the Wii Fit Studio stage in an awkward, short, yet comfortable silence.

". . . Ike?"

"What is it?"

"Are you feeling OK?"

Ike faced the prince, his face in a confused expression. "Yeah . . . why? Do I look upset?"

Marth nodded his head, walking towards the mercenary. "You look really down, and I am worried. I am not the only one who has realised this—Shulk, Robin, Link and others have realised."

Ike blinked, "Huh?"

"When he had the eight-way smash the other day—you seemed . . . out of it. You did not seem to—"

"I'm fine," Ike suddenly cut the prince off. "Thanks for your concern and all . . . but there's nothing up. Honestly."

Marth remained unconvinced. He had known Ike ever since the Brawl Tournament, and they have been really close since then. The mercenary was like a brother to him, and seeing him looking upset . . . it upset Marth, as well.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading off now. See ya later." Ike said as he waved, not facing the prince as he began to walk away.

"W-Wait, Ike!"

"Huh—woa! W-What're you doing?"

Marth had wrapped his arms around the mercenary, embracing him.

"I am hugging you," Marth stated. "Princess Peach had told me that it helps someone feel better when they are upset . . ."

Ike remained silent—he didn't know what to say.

"Ike is . . . like a brother to me. When he is upset, I feel upset . . . so I thought that this would make you feel better. I myself has never been hugged by anyone before, but I—"

"Marth," Ike said his name quietly as he wrapped his arms around the prince, hugging him back. "Thanks, for everything . . ."

Marth was surprised for a bit, but then tightened the embrace.

"You are welcome, Ike."

. x . X . x .

**II .**

It was a calm, peaceful morning, and Ike was in the forest outside of the Smash Mansion. But he wasn't alone—a certain brown-haired angel was seated on his shoulders as they walked through the forest.

It was silent—the only thing they could hear was the light rustling of the leaves of the trees brushing together, and the birds tweeting their songs.

But then, Pit began to speak.

"Ike?"

"Yeah?"

". . . Why don't you ever smile?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Pit flew off of the mercenary's shoulders and landed in front of him. "You never look happy. Your face is always like—" the angel changed his face expression into one of the boredom, "Like this."

Ike raised a brow, "It is? I never actually noticed."

Pit changed his face expression back to his usual one. "Even your _voice _sounds like you're upset about something! You sound like Pitt oo! Oh, wait, no . . . he sounds more like he's irrated . . .

"Well . . . I'm fine." Ike told the angel, shifting his gaze elsewhere. "I—"

"Stop right there!" Pit suddenly yelled. "You just shifted your eyes to the _left_, and according to what Peach told me, that means that you're _lying_!"

"And you would know that how, exactly?"

Pit's cheeks were then coated in a soft crimson as he placed his hand behind his head. "I kinda . . . ate some of Peaches' cookies, and she found out . . ."

"That's funny."

"You _see_?! There you go again! You claim that what I said was funny, but you're not even laughing! Yet alone _smiling_!" Pit protested. "I _know _there's something up, Ike! Spill the beans, or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Oh, you'll see alright. I'm giving you three seconds!"

"Go ahead."

"Three . . . two . . . one . . . _prepare yourself_!"

The angel took a few steps back, and then began to run towards the mercenary (who continued to stand there and do nothing). Then suddenly, Pit wrapped his arms around Ike's torso, startling the indigo-haired swordsman.

"What in the . . ." Ike muttered. "What . . . is this?"

"I'm hugging you!" Pit told him. "This is what you get for refusing to tell me what was wrong! I thought that . . . it would make you smile."

"Make me . . . smile?"

"Yeah, it kinda . . . I don't know how to put it, but it kind of bugs me that you never smile. It's as if . . . you don't want to be near any of us . . . like you don't want to be here, with the Smashers . . ."

Ike's eyes widened.

He gulped lightly. Was this what everyone was thinking? Did everyone assume that he didn't want to be around them? That he didn't want to be in Smash? That he didn't want to be their friends?

"No . . . that isn't right . . . at all."

Pit looked up into the mercenary's midnight blue eyes.

"I . . . I want to stay here with all of you. For as long as I can. Forever, if possible." He said. "I didn't only come to Smash to fight. I came here to make lots of new friends. Most of you guys . . . are like younger brothers and sisters to me. I would never, ever want to leave. I love it here . . . I love . . . all of you."

Silence fell upon them as Ike wrapped his arms around the angel, hugging him tightly.

"I-Ike . . . aw, shucks . . ."

"You're getting your tears on my top, Pit."

"S-Sorry . . ."

Ike patted the brunette's head, the corner of his lips tugging upwards.

"Pit."

The angel looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Y-You're . . . smiling . . ."

Ike ruffled his hair.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "I guess I am."

. x . X . x .

**III . **

"Hey, Ike."

Said teenage mercenary turned around to see a familiar blonde teen walking towards him. His hair was a light-shade of blonde and his eyes were a calm, soft blue. He had a big, red sword on his back and he came to sit down beside Ike on the roof of the Smash Mansion.

"Yo, Shulk." Ike greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I would be asking you the same thing," said Shulk. "I thought that I was the only one who sits here at night."

"Oh, really?" Ike questioned. "I can leave, if you want."

"No, no! I'm not bothered by it or anything. I don't mind company."

"OK."

The two swordsmen then sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, both looking at the dark and vast night sky which was decorated with millions of stars.

"This brings back memories," Shulk broke the silence. "When I was younger, my two childhood friends Reyn and Fiora, and I always used to sit at a park and watch the stars. Sometimes, we even fell as sleep, and Fiora's older brother had to come and carry us back home."

". . . that's nice."

Shulk sighed. "So much had happened in such a short period of time . . . but we made it."

". . . yeah."

"And then I got invited to Smash Bros, and even more is going on. I wonder how everyone is doing back at home . . ."

". . . mm-hm."

"I'm sorry for going on like that," Shulk apologised. "I didn't mean to drone on like that. Sorry."

"It's okay."

Shulk shifted his eyes towards the mercenary. "Ike . . . are you OK?"

"Huh? Yeah . . ." Ike said quietly. "Why?"

"I've noticed . . . you've been looking down. You've been like this for a few days. Is something wrong?"

Ike stared at the heir to the Monado, but then shifted his gaze back to the stars. "I . . . don't know."

Shulk tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean by you don't know?"

"I'm not sure." The indigo-haired teen shrugged. "I'm not sure what I'm feeling . . ."

"I see . . ." Shulk said.

Enter: awkward silence.

Suddenly, Shulk wrapped his arm around Ike's shoulders and pulled him close.

"This is what Reyn does when I'm upset," Shulk told the mercenary. "I . . . thought you needed it."

". . . yeah." Ike smiled. "This is exactly what I needed."

. x . X . x .

**IV .**

Ike walked down one of the many large hallways of the Smash Mansion, a sleeping Pit in his arms and a sleeping Dark Pit on his back. The two angels had been arguing and fighting for the whole day for no particular reason. Ike had found them sleeping by the lakeside outside the Smash Mansion, and decided to take the two back into said Mansion.

He entered Pit's room and placed the two sleeping angels on the large bed beside each other, smiling as he watched them sleep soundly.

The mercenary suddenly yawned, "Wow . . . I'm beat. Gotta catch some sleep. Oh, that rhymes."

The indigo-haired teen left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him as he made his way to his own room.

When he entered, he realised that the light was already on.

"You're here."

Ike's eyes widened at the sudden voice, and he quickly grabbed Ragnell and stood in a stance ready for battle. His midnight blue eyes shifted to the side of the large bedroom, and he saw a familiar blonde-haired Hylian sitting on his bed, cleaning a sword.

"Link." Ike said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Link examined his Master Sword closely, holding it up to the light for a better view. "Nothing much."

". . . Right." Ike rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "So . . ."

"I need to tell you something," Link stated as he stood up.

"OK . . . go ahead—"

Suddenly, Link dashed towards the mercenary with incredible speed. Ike managed to grab Ragnell in time and clash swords with the Hylian.

"What the—What's going on, Link?!"

The Hylian was silent as he continued to lash out a chain of attacks at the swordsman, Ike dodging and clashing them. In one swift movement, Link tripped Ike over, leading to the mercenary falling onto the floor. Before the Ike could react, Link had already straddled him, holding the point of the Master Sword at the mercenary's neck.

His crystal blue eyes could have melt steel.

"Spill it," Link hissed.

"Huh?"

"What's going on with you?"

"I don't know what you mean . . ."

"You know exactly what I mean." Link said darkly. "Don't you want to be here?"

"Link . . . I don't know what you mean."

The Hylian sighed sheathed his sword. "Everyone has noticed how distant you've become, Ike. It's as if you're sick and tired of us. Like you don't want to be here. But I . . . I don't want to believe it. So tell me the truth. Do you want to be here—"

"No."

Silence.

Link's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"I said, no. I don't want to be here anymore . . . that's what I thought before . . ."

"Ike . . . I don't understand."

"What I'm basically trying to say is," Link got off of the mercenary so he could sit up. "I . . . felt like leaving Smash. I don't exactly know why . . . maybe because I was tired of being here? Tired of fighting all the time? I just don't know . . ."

Link remained silent.

"But the one thing I do know, is that I absolutely don't want to leave you guys." Ike's voice softened. "I think . . . no, I _have _grown somewhat attatched to you guys. I worry and care for all of you . . . I . . . I love all of you . . ."

"Ike . . . you . . ."

"When I realised I was feeling like I wanted to leave, I wanted to beat myself up over and over, just to punish myself of having that thought. Just what the hell was I thinking? I couldn't leave you guys . . . not even to save my life—"

"_Idiot_!" Link yelled, curling his right hand into a fist and punching the mercenary across the face. "If this was what you were feeling this whole time . . . why didn't you say anything!? Marth, Pit, Shulk, Robin, Lucina . . . me . . . all of us, we were all so worried about you!"

Ike stared wide-eyed at Link—he had never seen him so angry before.

"You're not the only one who has feelings here, you know!" Link exclaimed as he was about to punch Ike again, but the mercenary blocked it with his right hand.

Link gasped lightly as the wielder of Ragnell pulled him close, wrapping both his arms around the Hylian.

"L-Let go . . ."

"Shut up, Link." Ike smiled. "Well, aren't you gonna hug me back?"

Link wrapped his arms around the mercenary.

"Say something to _anyone _else, and I _will _end you."

"Yeah, yeah, just wipe your tears."

. x . X . x .

* * *

**Author's Note: **Am I the only one who wishes to give my favourite SSB characters a hug? I don't know why, but . . . I just think that they need one. Well, now that I've got that out of the way, what did you guys think? I love Bromance, and I love Ike. I just had to do this . . . I love the swordsmen so much C:

By the way, in real life, my friends are always tell me that I always look bored/upset, that I'm awkward and that I never smile . . . lol.

**Ike: **Hope you guys enjoyed, make sure to leave a review. Thanks :)

**— snow . x . fairy**


End file.
